


【裘前】圣洁（上）

by nanqiao



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanqiao/pseuds/nanqiao





	【裘前】圣洁（上）

——第一次写专门的车，会有ooc，我是清水，写到这里已经很极限了。

——大概有些有性无爱【？】。

————————————————————

“善良的小姐，愿主保佑你。”红发的男人温柔的笑着，左手轻轻盖在面前女人的额头。

最真挚的祝福，最虔诚的信徒，和最温柔的祷告。

“谢谢你裘克先生。”菲欧娜轻吻裘克的手背，紫琉璃般的眼睛带着平静安详的光芒。

裘克是欧利蒂斯小镇的神父。

善良温柔，强大可靠。

曾经因为保护镇子里的孩子们被打断了腿，还伤到了眼睛。

上帝不会在乎一个天使的容貌如何 他爱的只有纯洁无瑕的灵魂。

“今天的祷告时间已经过了，请回吧。”裘克温柔的笑着，宽大的衣袍拂过菲欧娜的身旁，带起一阵暖风。

祷告的时间已经到了，除了神父没有人可以被允许留在这里。

菲欧娜是个虔诚的信徒，她坚信上帝和神父有可以沟通的方式，裘克先生一定是为了小镇人们的幸福和上帝在交流。

菲欧娜贴心的关上沉重的镶金的铁门，礼堂一下子变得昏暗，被隔绝的阳光在门口嘶喊呼唤，扬起一层层的尘土。

上帝的神像还悲悯的半阖着眼睛看着裘克，或者说，是看着粗鲁的撕开自己长袍的疯子。

火红的卷发一下子脱离帽子的束缚，猛的散下来，柔顺的拂过左眼的伤疤。

“我的小狗……有没有乖乖听话？”

伴随着尖利的怪笑，几乎没有人可以注意得到的一个暗门被打开，深处传来呜咽和挣扎的声音。

长长的铁链从墙上拉到床上，捆在一只麦色肌肤的脚上，还贴心的在里面垫了一层布料免得对方挣扎的鲜血淋漓。

布条卡在牙齿中间，嘴巴没办法闭上，就像是一条骄傲的孤狼被拔了利爪，磨了尖牙。

“威廉。”裘克伸手抚摸着对方不着一物的大腿，细细的亲吻他赤裸的胸膛，“今天有没有想我？”

被称作威廉的男人根本不知道裘克在说什么。

他很饿。

非常饿。

又渴又饿。

饥饿折磨的他睡不着，精神状态一差，体力就跟不上，连狠狠的踹开裘克都做不到。

裘克灵活的舌头卷着威廉胸前的红点含入嘴中，手指抚摸着对方光滑的脊背，牙齿轻轻的咬着嘴里的柔软。

换做以前，威廉绝对可以一下子撕碎这个不知好歹的人类。

但他现在，被捆着这么久一口该吃的都没吃过，还被这个神经病男人一直骚扰。

神智已经保持不了清醒，威廉把头埋在裘克的头发里轻轻的喘着，滚烫的气息喷洒在裘克的耳边，整个人都难耐的蹭着对方。

威廉看不到裘克的表情变得多么异常，只是一句一句重复着:“我快死了……我很饿……”

是的，威廉是吸血鬼，一个被卑鄙的人类用低劣的手段抓住圈养的吸血鬼。

卑鄙的人类就是裘克。

“呜……我……好渴……”威廉快要疯了，死死咬着已经破皮的下嘴唇，自己嘴里的血腥味又让他难得的清醒一瞬间。

裘克把火红的仿佛浸透了血液的卷发往后撩去，伸手解开自己的衣服，裤子松松垮垮的搭在胯上，伸手揽着威廉的脑袋抵在自己的脖子上:“喝吧。”

嘴巴颤抖着张开了好几次，冰冷的牙齿抵在脖子上，甚至可以感受到血液在皮肤下的血管里奔腾，食物引诱他恨不得一口咬得死死的。

可越着急越咬不到，在威廉咬空第三次的时候，裘克从手边拿过来的一把匕首，在自己的肩膀上划出一条伤口。

“送到嘴边的都吃不了……”裘克压着威廉的脑袋，感受着对方的舌头扫过肩膀上并不算疼的伤口，大口大口吸吮着血液。

吸血鬼有了血液的补充就可以获得原来的力量，威廉压着眼里的寒光看着裘克的脖子。

只要再用力一点，这个男人必死无疑。

尖利的牙齿还没咬到脆弱的动脉，威廉忽然眼前一黑。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，怎么样？喝了一口毒血的感觉怎么样？”裘克猛的拉开威廉，死死压在身下，双手掐着威廉的脖子。

威廉震惊的看着裘克，他不知道是怎么回事，裘克的血里带着他厌恶的味道。

“我给自己注了圣水，你现在……是不是浑身没力气了？”

冷静的呐喊，癫狂的呢喃，在威廉的耳边交织。

不知不觉，顺着脊背下滑的手指已经抚摸到了他的臀部，并不柔软的臀肉被捏成各种形状，从粗壮的手指中溢出。

“卑鄙……卑鄙的人类……”威廉的眼中全是厌恶，这个男人先是把自己锁起来，再是言语羞辱……

到现在……

裘克仗着自己的身高体型优势压着威廉，尖利的牙齿咬住威廉的脖子，一直到满嘴都弥漫起血腥味。

威廉还没来得及反应，就被翻了个身，长着坚实老茧的手抚摸着他的腰窝，刺激他所有的敏感点。

威廉现在才绝望的意识到，这个男人已经比他自己还要了解这具身体了。

内心的抗拒还是没能控制住身体的欲望，更何况他本身就是吸血鬼，对于情欲本就毫无压抑之心。

裘克感觉到威廉忽然腰一软，整个上半身直接趴在了床上，眼神迷离的微微喘着气。

“乖孩子。”左手压着威廉的后脖颈把他钳制住，右手开始缓慢的挑动威廉满身满身的欲火。

手指探到干涩的后穴，毫不留情的直接捅了进去，手指在干涩的甬道里面摩擦抠挖，感受着慢慢变得湿润起来的肠肉。

手指在身体里四处试探的怪异感抵消了一开始被手指插入的疼痛。

裘克的手指忽然按到了一处凸起，看到威廉猛的弓着腰弹了一下就知道这里……按对了……

“呜……”威廉感受到身后的裘克探入第二根手指，紧接着是第三根。

穴口开始变得湿润柔软，裘克左手一用力就掐着威廉的脖颈拉了起来，沾着肠的手指恶劣的塞到威廉的嘴里，拉扯他的舌头:“乖乖趴下来给我舔舔，我可不想操得你满床是血。”

说是这么说，但还没等到威廉有什么反应，裘克就解开了自己的裤子，捏着威廉的鼻子强迫他张嘴。

紫红色的狰狞肉棒猛的弹出来拍在威廉的脸上，分泌出来的黏腻腺液也沾到了威廉脸上，无法呼吸的窒息感让威廉没忍住张了张嘴。

裘克压着威廉的脑袋猛的一下就插入了威廉的口腔，温热湿润的口腔加上因为抗拒而不断推挤着这口腔内的巨物的舌头。

爽的裘克恨不得把威廉直接提起来操进去。


End file.
